Misunderstanding
by astia morichan
Summary: LDR itu sulit untuk dijalani. Itu yang Tsukishima alami. Apalagi ketika Tetsurou tidak dapat dihubungi selama satu minggu, dan membuat Kei menyusulnya ke Tokyo. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Tetsurou, berselingkuh dengan wanita di belakang Kei yang selalu merindukan kapten Nekoma itu. KUROTSUKI CANON YAOI


**LDR itu sulit untuk dijalani. Itu yang Tsukishima alami. Apalagi ketika Tetsurou tidak dapat dihubungi selama satu minggu, dan membuat Kei menyusulnya ke Tokyo. Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Tetsurou, berselingkuh dengan wanita di belakang Kei yang selalu merindukan kapten Nekoma itu.**

 **Kuroo Tetsurou X Tsukishima Kei**

 **HAIKYUU by Haruichi Furudate**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning! YAOI**

 **An: sepenggal imajinasi karena saya mau berlayar di Kurootsuki wkwk**

 **.**

 **OoO**

 **.**

 _Long distance relationship_. Bagi Tsukishima Kei, hubungan seperti itu rumit. Menyesakkan hati. Apalagi ketika rindu itu datang. Sulit bagi Kei untuk mempertahankan hubungan seperti ini dengan Kuroo Tetsurou- sang Kapten Nekoma.

Hubungan ini dimulai ketika Karasuno mendatangi Nekoma di Tokyo untuk melakukan _training camp._ Ketika itu, Kei berusaha menolak pesona dari Tetsurou. Tapi sayang, ia tidak bisa. Tetsurou terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan. Apalagi sifat baiknya yang mampu meluluhkan hati sekeras baja Tsukishima Kei.

Jika bukan karena kapten Nekoma yang mengungkapkan perasaannya, mungkin hubungan Kei dengan Tetsurou berlangsung biasa saja. Hanya sekadar teman. Cinta yang berawal dari rasa kagum itu tidak akan tumbuh.

"Kenapa, Tsuki? Belum dihubungi Kuroo-san?" Hinata Shoyo yang duduk di sampingnya bertanya. Pemuda pendek itu selalu _sok_ tahu tentang hubungannya dan Tetsurou.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kei mendengus dan berdiri. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel dengan erat. Tidak ingin Hinata tahu bahwa ucapannya itu benar.

"Dasar _Tsundere_." Hinata mencibir, dan dihadiahi delikan tajam dari sang _megane_ yang melengos pergi.

Mungkin Kei harus meminta izin pulang lebih dulu. Ia tidak mau berlatih jika fokusnya hanya tertuju pada Tetsurou.

Kei memang merindukan pemuda tampan itu. Karena sejak satu minggu kemarin, Tetsurou sangat sulit dihubungi. Ia hanya takut jika Tetsurou bosan padanya. Lalu meninggalkan Kei yang masih sangat mencintai pemuda itu walau jarak memisahkan mereka.

.  
 **OOo**  
.

Kei menatap pemandangan lewat jendela _shinkansen_ yang memperlihatkan hamparan hijau perkebunan. Si _megane_ sudah menetapkan keputusan untuk mendatangi sang kekasih di Tokyo. Kei menaiki kereta _shinkansen_ paling pagi, dan kemungkinan sampai Tokyo pukul sepuluh.

Kei sudah mendapat pesan dari Akaashi-san, jika Tetsurou baik-baik saja. Tetsurou bahkan selalu hadir disetiap latihan. Mengenai kenapa kapten Nekoma itu tidak dapat dihubungi Kei, Akaashi tidak tahu.

Maka dari itu Kei memutuskan untuk menyusul sang kekasih di apartemennya. Ia rindu dan takut jika sudah membuat kesalahan pada Tetsurou. Kei juga menginginkan penjelasan kenapa Tetsurou susah dihubungi.

Hubungan jarak jauh itu memang sulit. Terkadang Kei tidak percaya pada Tetsurou. Pasalnya, kapten Nekoma itu tampan. Pasti banyak yang menginginkan pemuda itu untuk dijadikan kekasih.

Jika memikirkan itu, Kei selalu merasa sedih. Dirinya mempunyai banyak kekurangan. Ia tidak populer dan membosankan. Apalagi hubungannya dengan Tetsurou hanya dilakukan via telepon. Mereka bertemu juga hanya satu bulan sekali. Itu pun jika keduanya mempunyai waktu senggang.

Sebenarnya Kei sudah menyiapkan hati untuk kemungkinan terburuk jika Tetsurou memang sudah bosan berpacaran dengannya. Karena ia sadar diri. Kei bukanlah seorang wanita. Dia laki-laki, dan sejak awal Tetsurou itu bukan _gay_. Pemuda tampan itu masih menyukai wanita.

"Hah." Embusan napas lelah keluar dari si _megane_. Jujur saja, kepalanya serasa akan pecah dalam sekejap jika memikirkan Tetsurou terus menerus.

' _Stasiun Tokyo. Stasiun Tokyo. Kepada para penumpang semoga selamat sampai tujuan.'_

Kei segera berdiri dan berjalan pelan untuk keluar dari pintu _shinkansen_. Ia tidak perlu berdesakkan karena kereta cepat ini tidak dipadati oleh banyak penumpang.

Kei berjalan melewati beberapa orang ketika ia harus melewati _platform_. Berbeda dengan keadaan di dalam _shinkansen_ , stasiun Tokyo ternyata cukup ramai.

Si _megane_ melirik ke setiap sudut. Mengamati sisi kota Tokyo, ketika ia sudah keluar dari stasiun. Ternyata tidak ada yang berubah. Masih sama. Seperti satu bulan lalu saat Tetsurou menjemputnya di sini.

Ah. Mengingat Tetsurou malah membuat rasa rindu kembali menyeruak. Ia ingin bertemu dan memeluk Tetsurou. Jujur saja, Kei baru tahu kalau rasa rindu bisa menyesakkan seperti ini.

Langkah Kei terhenti di pintu keluar stasiun ketika fokusnya tertaut pada sosok pemuda bersurai _raven_ yang menggandeng seorang wanita. Sosok itu adalah Kuroo Tetsurou. Kekasihnya. Sedang bersama wanita lain.

"K-kuroo-san..." suara Kei tercekat ketika memanggil nama Tetsurou. Ada perasaan remuk di dalam hati ketika sang kekasih sedang dikecup mesra oleh wanita itu. Di pipi.

Ternyata firasat Kei selama ini benar. Tetsurou sudah bosan padanya. Tsukishima Kei dibuang. Tidak dibutuhkan lagi karena membosankan.

Jujur, Kei menyesal datang ke Tokyo. Jika tahu akan patah hati, mungkin Kei akan memilih latihan bersama Karasuno di pantai. Bukannya tersenyum miris ketika melihat sang kekasih selingkuh di depan mata.

Jika tadi Kei bilang bahwa mentalnya sudah siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk, itu hanya bualan saja. Dusta untuk menguatkan diri jika ia baik-baik saja.

"K-kuroo-san!" Kei berteriak keras. Hingga beberapa pasang mata melihat ke aarahnya. Termasuk Tetsurou yang menatap si _megane_ dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tetsurou mungkin terlihat kaget karena ia ketahuan berselingkuh di belakang Kei.

"Kei!" Suara bariton khas Tetsurou mengalun. Membalas teriakan Kei dengan senyuman lima jari yang khas.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa Minami-chan." Tetsurou menoleh ke arah wanita itu. Lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Kei. Meninggalkan wanita cantik yang mulai masuk ke dalam stasiun.

"E-eh kau kenapa, Kei-chan?" Tetsurou menatap Kei dengan khawatir saat jarak mereka menipis.

Tubuh si _megane_ bergetar dengan kepala menunduk. Bibir bawah digigit keras agar tidak mengeluarkan isak tangis. Tsukishima Kei tidak ingin terlihat lemah di mata Tetsurou.

"Hei.. Kei.. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika kemari?" Tetsurou bertanya. Tangan besarnya bergerak menangkup kedua pipi Kei, hingga si megane mendongak. Memperlihatkan mata yang berair dibalik kacamata yang dipakai.

"Kei? Kenapa menangis?" Tetsurou mendadak panik. Baru kali ini ia melihat sang kekasih menangis. Biasanya Kei selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar tidak peduli.

"K-kalau K-kuroo-san bosan dan ingin hubungan kita berakhir, seharusnya kau bilang padaku.." Kei menundukkan kepala. Tidak ingin memperlihatkan air matanya pada Tetsurou.

"Apa maksudmu, Kei? Aku tidak mengerti. Sebaiknya kita ke apartemenku." Dahi si surai raven mengernyit. Tidak paham dengan apa yang Kei katakan.

"A-ku tidak mau. Aku akan pulang Kuroo-san." Kei mendorong tubuh Tetsurou. Membuat sang kekasih menggeram karena perlakuan Kei. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirkan Kei?

"Aku tidak menerima penolakanmu, Kei. Kita ke apartemenku." Tetsurou menarik tangan Kei. Membuat si _megane_ pasrah ketika ditarik seperti itu. Kei tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak jika Tetsurou sudah menariknya seperti ini. Lagi pula, ia membutuhkan penjelasan dari sang kekasih.

 **Tebece**


End file.
